


Mobster

by skiggss



Series: dream smp oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiggss/pseuds/skiggss
Summary: “Dream,” Quackity stood a good six feet from the aforementioned, hands stuffed into his pockets. Dream raised an unamused brow, eyes heavy lidded with disinterest.The dirty blond looked rough, in Quackity’s opinion. He’s seen better days.Or, Quackity visits Dream in prison.“The SMP isn’t looking too good without you, I’m not gonna lie,” Quackity shrugged, a teasing smile dancing on his lips. “Dare I say it, I kinda miss you around.”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream
Series: dream smp oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177643
Kudos: 31





	Mobster

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but it was fun and i really like it soooo here :)

“Dream,” Quackity stood a good six feet from the aforementioned, hands stuffed into his pockets. Dream raised an unamused brow, eyes heavy lidded with disinterest. 

The dirty blond looked rough, in Quackity’s opinion. He’s seen better days.

“The SMP isn’t looking too good without you, I’m not gonna lie,” Quackity shrugged, a teasing smile dancing on his lips. “Dare I say it, I kinda miss you around.”

“That so?” Dream breathed out a laugh, the corners of his lips tugging upwards. Quackity took a step forward, taking his hands out of his pockets. He placed them behind his back, wrapping his fingers together as he walked. 

He could feel Dream’s stare following him as he inspected the pitiful items in his obsidian cell. Quackity reached out to grab a leather skin book, inspecting the torn out pages. He casted a side-eyed glance towards Dream, his smile only growing when green eyes met his. 

“Y’know,” Dream bounced his heel on the obsidian floor, tilting his head slightly in thought, “I still have stuff. In my enderchest, I mean.”

“Yeah?” Quackity took his bottom lip between his teeth as he set down the book. Dream nodded, rubbing his index finger and thumb together. 

“Yeah...There’s…” Dream rubbed the stubble on his chin and clicked his tongue, “There’s quite a big payout waiting for you, Q.”

“Payout?” Quackity questioned, eyes shining with newfound interest. “How much we talkin’?”

“A lot.”

Quackity hummed, “And what is it you want me to do?”

Dream took a few steps towards Quackity, a sly glint in his green eyes. He held out his hand, “I mean…” His voice dropped to a low whisper as he leaned towards Quackity’s ear, “how else am I supposed to pay you?”

The corner of Quackity’s lips quirked up. He took Dream’s hand, giving it a firm shake.

“I’ll see to it, big man.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/skiggswastaken)


End file.
